


Eyes Roll

by aesmodaeva



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmodaeva/pseuds/aesmodaeva
Summary: Peter never really got the chance to watch porn growing up. But once he got a gorgeous, top-of-the-line PC, given to him by who other than Tony Stark, he got curious. Not that he even really needed to watch it, no, he got off just fine on his own. His own personal fantasies of his mentor were enough.





	Eyes Roll

Peter never really got the chance to watch porn growing up. May didn't have enough money to afford a computer, and the ancient PC he had found in the trash couldn't even load a photo in under fifteen seconds, let alone stream video. He had seen some here and there that friends had shown him; Ned had even shown him a video of some girl toying with herself in a skintight Spider-Man suit, but all Peter has been able to focus on was the shoddy detailing on the inner arms.

But once he got a gorgeous, top-of-the-line PC, given to him by who other than Tony Stark, he got curious. There was just so much of it. Any fetish you could think of, shot with 3 camera angles in HD. He had eventually decided to check it out one night after triple-checking that his headphones were plugged in. Just the feeling of the sleek Stark technology underneath his fingertips that had been made just for him, strong and beautiful, had Peter quivering with anticipation before he even clicked on the first video. Not that he even really needed to watch it, no, he got off just fine on his own. His own personal fantasies of his mentor were enough; Peter had his own little routine he carried out every night before bed.

He would always start off slowly, palming himself through his sweatpants as he imagined the feeling of Mr. Stark's lips against his own. He used to wonder what their first kiss would be like; if Mr. Stark would take his youth and inexperience into consideration and be sweet and gentle, or if passion and lust would blind him like it did Peter and lead him to grab his slender jaw and force his tongue inside. Either way was fine with Peter. Just the thought of feeling the heat from his mouth, the pressure of his tongue against his own - it was enough to make his cock _throb._

Once Peter freed it from the confines of his pajamas, he liked to tease himself a little further. He would delicately run his fingers along the side of his length, sending a shiver up his spine; occasionally he would reach his thumb up to play in his own tacky precome, to feel the rush going to his head and making him dizzy with need.

Peter loved to feel the weight of his dick in his hand and imagine what Mr. Stark's would feel like, probably thicker and heavier than his own. He wanted to feel that heavy weight in his mouth, swirl his tongue around it, even if it made him gag. It was around this point he used to gnaw on his lower lip to keep himself from making a sound; the walls were thin in their apartment, and he was pretty sure the last thing May needed to hear was her nephew touching himself. It had been tricky at first, sure, he would let a moan slip out every now and then, but he learned to master the art of staying silent. He was so good at it that he didn't even have to bite his lip _or_ screw his eyes shut anymore when he accidentally got lost in his imagination and came into his hand, coating his fingers. It sure as hell frustrated him, though, because it took more than that to satisfy him.

Peter would quickly strip himself naked, trying not to tangle himself in his boxers before he silently flopped back on the bed. He would desperately wet two fingers with any saliva he could muster, sometimes not quite enough, and then slowly press into himself. He wished Mr. Stark could see him like this, desperate and horny, writhing on his bed, just for him; hoped he would crawl onto the bed and spread Peter open and _take_ him, even if it hurt, however the man wanted it. Peter's slim fingers would fuck in and out of himself hastily, enough to put him on the edge, but never enough to tip him over. Not quite what he needed. As amazing as it felt, his fingers didn't give him the stretch he craved. So, he would finally stroke himself with his other hand, coming into it as his mind still filled with debauched visions of a man more than twice his age.

The fine details of his fantasy would change a little from one night to the other, maybe based on something that had happened that day; once he had caught Mr. Stark's gaze drifting downwards and across his body as Peter was bent over the workbench in the lab, and for the next week Peter finger-fucked himself every night as he pressed his face into his computer desk, wanting to feel large, rough hands pressing his face into cold metal. But for the most part, the routine was the same. It was a routine he had down perfectly.

So, anyway, watching porn was a total disappointment. First off, his fantasies were personal, tailored to him; he had a pretty vivid imagination to boot. He was way above pizza deliverymen and college co-eds and other cliché crap that flooded the internet. But these videos, I mean _wow_ \- there were better actors in his drama class. Even the guys that kinda looked like Mr. Stark made him cringe. At every staged caress, they would stiltedly wail and beg and even scream while cheekily smiling into the camera. I mean, yeah, perhaps he was biased; he was so used to suppressing his moans he's not sure he could be loud if he _wanted_ to. But at a certain point, it was just ridiculous. He couldn't even pay attention with the sound off because he could see their faces awkwardly distorting from the throes of simulated pleasure.

It was enough to make him close the browser window and roll his eyes.

* * *

But when Tony Stark took his virginity, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Yeah, it was that good.

When Mr. Stark had kissed him for the first time, it was even better than he could have imagined. He was careful, definitely gentle as he put his lips against Peter's, but so intense and so, _so_ insistent. The man moved with no hesitation, no second thought when he put his hand behind Peter's head and wrapped his fingers in his wavy hair; Peter felt himself go pliant under his grip and - wow, he was already so hard in his pants he was sure Mr. Stark had noticed already.

When he felt his tongue slip inside his mouth, so wet and so hot, an amazing numbness rippled through his mind, out through his mouth and into Mr. Stark's in the form of a low, shuddering moan. But oh god, Peter cringed so hard he almost pulled away from the kiss, wanting to bury his face in the man's shoulder to hide from embarrassment. But he probably wouldn't even save the neighborhood if it meant tearing himself away from this right now. As Mr. Stark began sucking his tongue, Peter felt like his sanity was slipping; he was flushed and dizzy with pleasure already, just from kissing, and the tightness in his jeans was becoming unbearable.

Mr. Stark must have noticed, because he quietly laughed and pulled away from him. Peter took this opportunity to catch his breath and mutter some excuse, anything to preserve his dignity, but it was cut short when his mentor caught his gaze and suddenly laid his hand over Peter's erection and squeezed, hard. _"A-aahh!"_ He shouted in pleasure.

Peter almost cupped a hand over his mouth right then, but the shame that was making his face burn had already gotten to him. He was too far gone now. He felt filthy, from the humiliation of Mr. Stark's touch unconsciously drawing these sounds out of him, to the precome he could feel leaking through his boxers down his thigh. He knew Mr. Stark wanted to hear him, and he would give Mr. Stark everything he wanted.

* * *

Giving himself to Mr. Stark brought Peter everything he wanted too, and more. 

He wanted to keep his eyes on Mr. Stark above him, who was sliding into him for the very first time, and maybe never take his eyes off him. The older man was staring at him with a strange, unfamiliar fire in his eyes; like a wild animal that would snap at any second and devour its prey. Peter knew Mr. Stark was holding himself back. Although they hadn't exactly talked it over, he probably knew Peter was a virgin. He was still a teenager, after all. Just a delicate young boy. So he hoped that the desperate look he was giving Mr. Stark back would make him realize how badly he wanted his innocence ruined.

But _fuck,_ once Mr. Stark bottomed out, he felt his eyes roll back in his head as his mouth fell open. This was so, so much better than his fingers. His ass was being stretched out so wide, deeper than he thought possible, and somehow so fucking perfect.  
Peter was already way too far gone to keep his gaze steady, but he wished he could've seen the look on Mr. Stark's face when the man finally let go of his remaining composure. Maybe it was the look on Peter's face, or maybe the filthy sound he brought out of him, or the tightness as Peter unknowingly clenched down on his cock. Whatever it was, Peter was grateful when Mr. Stark pulled almost all the way out, "Oh-oh fuck, oh please, oh my god—“ and slammed back in, hard. “—aahh!!”

He nearly screamed. Peter was pretty sure he knew where his prostate was, but the surge of near unbearable pleasure that racked through his body and nearly made him come right then made him think otherwise. His breathing had turned into ragged panting at some point and every single thrust had him crying out. He could tell it was spurring Mr. Stark on, because his hands were gripping Peter's pale thighs tight enough to leave marks. And he wanted to be marked and claimed and defiled so thoroughly that everyone would know who he belonged to.

Peter felt Mr. Stark withdraw from him, and before he had time to beg for more he felt himself quickly being flipped over onto his stomach. One large hand reached under Peter to pull him up on his knees, just barely grazing his dripping erection, still enough to make him pitifully whine. The hand then moved to his mouth, smearing his lips sticky with his own precome, as Mr. Stark breathed in his ear, hot and heavy, "Scream for me, sweetie."

And scream he did; Mr. Stark's cock slammed into Peter deeper than before, making him fucking wail, long and loud. But he couldn't help it. His mentor seemed to determine to fuck every sound out of him until he was gasping for air. As he picked up the pace, fucking his boy's tight ass relentlessly, Peter's hands tangled in the sheets and he felt himself go cross-eyed. "Ahh-ahh-ahh-_ahh_...", he babbled endlessly. His entire body was flushed hot and he was so overwhelmed with insane pleasure from being fucked silly he thought he might be overdosing.

When Mr. Stark came in him, he screamed again from the feeling of hot fluid filling him to the brim; with his eyes still rolled back, he felt his tongue loll out of his mouth and his orgasm rip its way through his body until he almost lost consciousness.  
So maybe Peter was louder than he thought after all. Maybe he was born to be a porn star, he vaguely thought. But he was Mr. Stark's star, and when the man held him in his big arms as his eyes finally focused, he shone brighter than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so please let me know what you think!


End file.
